The Odd One Out
by SoulKitten
Summary: Maka is a 16 year old girl. Who is abused and raped by her father. She won't tell or admit to anyone about the things that he does to her. when she starts to doubt that she can no longer escape the pain. Can a crimson eyed boy make her confess what she has been hiding and help her through her pain and suffering? Read&Review. LeMoNs LaTeR In ThE CHaPtEr
1. The things he does to me

(Maka)

Why does he do this to me? Why did mama have to go and leave me here with him? He does things to hurt me. I can't escape the pain and I can't escape him no matter what I try. I just want to get out of this dark hole….that I'm trapped in…I just want to get out.

I crouch against the back of the wall in my closet pulling my knees towards my chest hoping he won't find me this time. I feel my tears coming down like a waterfall down my cheek. I wiped them off quickly trying not to make any sounds. Once I did that I heard my door slam open making me jump and my heart pounding faster…..fuck.

"Maka….where are you my little angel?" I heard him call.

There was no doubt about it. He was drinking again and now he's drunk this isn't good not in the least. I place my hands over my mouth to cover my heavy breathing that was to loud. My heart skipped a beat when I heard him knocking things down.

"Where the fuck are you hiding now Maka!" I heard him scream knocking another item down breaking it. I peeked through the closet door hoping he wouldn't notice me. I watched him for a moment gulping down more of that alcoholic liquid.

I notice him looking at something on my desk. I couldn't really see what he was looking at because of the position I was sitting. I watched him grab for the item and when I realized what he had my eyes went wide. It….was the picture of my mother….and me when I was a little girl. I saw him smirk at the picture before reaching in his pocket for something.

"Maka…I would come out if I were you…..that is…..if you want to see you mama again." He said looking around my room to see if I was coming out. Just what did he mean if I wanted to see mama again? I couldn't come out…if I did then her would get me. I watched him tensely to see what he was going to pull out of his pocket.

"I gave you a chance. Say goodbye to your mother maka as she burns in hell." He pulled out a lighter.

My eyes widened as her brought out a lighter bringing it close to the only picture that I have left of mama before she left. I didn't want to come out, but that picture meant a lot to me without thinking I sprang out of my hiding place….biggest mistake of my life.

"NO! STOP! Please don't hurt mama!" I screamed tears forming in my eyes.

He smirked at my placing the lighter back into his pocket and placing the picture in his pocket also.

"We'll look who has decided to come out and play." He cooed and grinned at me.

"Please just give me back the picture! I'm sorry I won't ever hide from you again just please!" I begged him. He only smirked and shook his head.

"I don't think you should get this back just yet you need to be punished first." He slurred.

The next thing I knew he pushed me on the bed pinning me down by holding my wrist. I started to cry of the pain in my wrist from him gripping me so hard. I tried to push and kick, but nothing worked because he was stronger than me.

"P-please….d-d-don't d-do this." I whispered and started to shed tears.

"Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do? Do you remember Maka? You belong to me….and so does your body." He growled in my ear.

I started to fight back wiggling back and forth thrashing around trying to get out of his grip. He smirked and held me tighter against my wrist making me stay in place. I started to scream when I felt him pulling down my pants and dropping them to my knees.

"STOP IT!" I screamed trying to lift up my head again only to have him smack me across the face to get me to stop screaming. He started to unzip his pants now exposing his member. I couldn't scream anymore…..I couldn't escape…I couldn't do anything, but to let him enter me.

I whimpered and cried as I felt him thrusting inside of me faster….and faster…harder…and harder. I just wanted him to stop.

"P-please s-stop." I whispered.

He only grinned at me and continued thrusting into me harder than before making my insides hurt.

"I'll tell you when I'm done!" he growled.

"IT HURTS STOP IT!" I yelled the best I could even though my throat was sore still.

He did one last thrust inside of my before slipping out of me and letting go of my wrist. Letting his seed run out all over my carpet. I stood there pulling up my pants and backing up towards the headboard of my bed sobbing my eyes out and pulling my knees to my chest.

"I had my fun for tonight, but don't think that I'm done with you just yet. "He growled.

I pulled up my head to find him gone. I quickly got up and locked my door and ran back onto my bed sobbing my eyes out once more. I couldn't stay here anymore. I couldn't let him inside of me anymore it was wrong. I looked around for my cell phone when I found it under my bed I called the only person that could help me out.

The phone rang as I waited for her to pick up.

"Tsubaki?" I whimpered quietly

"_Maka…are you alright? You sound like your crying."_ She asked me.

"I'm f-fine…I was wondering if I can come to your house tonight?"

"_Sure, but what's wrong are you alright? Did something happen?"_ she questioned.

I never told anyone about the things that my papa does to me. Not even my friend Tsubaki…I was always afraid that if she found out then my father would hurt her….or worse try to kill her. I couldn't tell her that he rapes me…or I would only just be putting her in danger.

"Nothing happened I just wanted to hang out with you." I lied.

"_If you say so….when should I expect you to arrive?"_

"I'll be there in twenty minutes I just have to pack an overnight bag and my things for school."

"_Ok…I'll see you later than Maka." she told me._

"Yeah I'll see you in a few." I ended the call.

I looked around for my duffle bag. When I found it I started to pack up my overnight thing as well as my school stuff since I was planning on just going to school from there. When I finished I stuffed a couple of my pillows under my blanket hoping it would cover for me for tonight.

I walked over towards my window with my book bag on one shoulder and my duffle bag on the other side. I climbed out my window using the ladder that was attached to the side of the house. Once I climbed all the way down I made a break to tsubaki house.

…..

I stood at her front step and panting because I decided to sprint all the way here. I don't know why, but I just felt like sprinting as far away from that house as possible. I knocked on the door and waited until I heard a familiar voice on the other side.

"Who is it?" she called.

"It's me Maka." I answered back.

Moments after the door flew open and I was greeted by a hug from tsubaki.

"Maka….I'm glad you made it here safe and sound it's really late out and I was getting worried."

"Thank you for worrying, but I'm fine tsubaki no need to get worried about me." I assured her.

She nodded and led me inside I always adored her house it was really cute in a Japanese theme.

"I have the guest room all prepared for you Maka. You can drop your things off in there if you don't mind." I nodded my head and went towards the guest room down the hall and settled in for the night. Once I slipped on my pajamas I went back into the living room where tsubaki was making something on the stove.

"What are you cooking?" I asked her.

"Oh I'm just making some tea guess I forgot to ask if you wanted any?" she smiled.

"Yes please." She nodded and began to fill two cups up with tea and handed one to me.

I took a sip of the hot drink letting the warmth slide down my throat as I gulped it down in two sips. Tsubaki looked at me with wide eyes with her cup still up to her mouth in shock at what I just did.

"Wow you must have been thirsty." She giggled a bit as I shrugged.

"I guess so….Thanks for the tea it was good." I told her.

"It was no problem…so tell me Maka what's the real reason you wanted to come over here?"

I looked at her with wide eyes trying to understand how she knew that I didn't just come over here to chat and hand out.

"I already told you tsubaki I came over to hang out with you a bit." I lied. She looked at me and shrugged.

"Sure I guess…..it just sounded like that wasn't the case when I talked to you on the phone earlier."

"What do you mean by that?" I raised a brow at her.

" I mean you sounded depressed about something…if you don't want to talk about it…..I understand, but I want you to understand I'm here to help you whenever I can Maka because that's what friends do."

I nodded my head meekly and turned my attention to the ground.

"Thank you tsubaki…but just can't tell you the real reason I'm here." I whispered.

I heard her walking towards me and just before I could look up she had wrapped her arms around me.

"It's alright Maka I understand, but I will be here when you need Me." she whispered into my hair. I nodded as she broke the hug and smiled at me.

"Thanks…I think I'm going to go to bed now and get some rest for school tomorrow." She nodded.

"Goodnight Maka." I smiled.

"Goodnight." I made my way down the hallway towards the guest room. When I got inside I climbed into the bed and snuggled under the warm blanket.

"Goodnight Mama." I whispered before letting sleep take me over.

**Soul kitten: Thanks for reading! Please make sure you review if you want! **** I'm in the progress of making a lot of Soul eater stories at once! That's why I haven't updated My Treasure lately! But I will get to that soon enough! I won't keep you guys hanging! Promise!**

**Thanks again! **


	2. Help from the unexpected

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock going off. I reached from under the blankets feeling around for the damn thing so I can go back to sleep for a while. Once I felt the clock I pushed in the button making the obnoxious noise shut off. I closed my eyes once more only to hear someone knocking.

"Come in." I groaned.

I peeked from underneath the blanket to see Tsubaki standing in the door way wearing a pink flowered apron.

"Good morning Maka are you ready to go to school?" she asked me.

My eyes shot open like lightening. Fuck! I forgot all about going to school today. I jumped out of bed and scrambled through my duffle bag to find my school clothes.

"I can't believe I forgot about school today! Hurry up and get ready Tsubaki are were going to be late!" I yelled to her while trying to pull my shirt over my head.

"Calm down please Maka were not going to be late. Did you look at the time?" she asked me.

"Did I look at the time?" I raised a brow in confusion. I turned around to see the clock read 6:09am.

"See were not late….more like really early." She giggled.

"Well that's a relief." I signed.

"I made French toast and bacon if you want any." She told me.

"Sure that sounds great thank you Tsubaki." I smiled.

We walked into the kitchen and sat down. My mouth drooled looking at everything she had made for breakfast. I have to say everything sure did look really good.

"Well let's dig in so we can get to school on time."

"Yeah that might be a good Idea." I agreed and started stuffing my face.

Tsubaki watched me eat and I swear it looked like she seen a ghost or something.

"Wow maka you must have been hungry. If you don't mind by me asking, but when was the last time you ate?" she questioned me.

I paused and dropped my fork on the floor and sat there in silence. Honestly the last time I ate was…I don't even remember, but I don't want to worry Tsubaki so I can't tell her that I don't eat at home because then that would make her more worried than what she is right now and I don't think she should be dragged into my situation with papa….he's the reason I don't eat.

"Maka…are you alright?"

I snapped my head out of the clouds and nodded my head.

"I'm fine….the last time I had ate something was yesterday…yeah yesterday. I guess I'm just the kind of person with a big appetite." I forced a fake smile.

"Oh I see…..well we should get going." She said getting up from her seat.

I nodded and got up from the chair and quickly went to wash the dishes before we leave. It's the least I could do….she did make breakfast for me after all….but I think she could tell that I wasn't telling the whole truth. I would tell her, but I just can't bring tsubaki into this mess. I just can't…once I finished the dishes we went on our way to school.

….

I look down at Professor Stein as he teaches us a new lesson. I watch around me as the kids take out there stuff and start to take down notes. I dug around in my back pack before bringing out a green notebook. I grabbed a pen and started writing down notes like everyone else. Just then we all stopped writing as the announcements came on.

"_Maka Albarn please report to the death room immediately. Thank you." _ It spoke.

'I wonder what they want with me. I hope I didn't do anything wrong.' I thought

I got up from my seat and packed my stuff back in my bag. I saw tsubaki look at me with concerned eyes. I nodded to her to assured to her that everything was alright. She smiled and I exit the class. I walked down the hall was towards the death room. I was a little nervous. What if they called me in to get expelled? What is they thought I cheated on a test and they wanted to kick me out? I shook all of the bad thoughts out of my head when I suddenly came face to face in front of the door.

I opened it up and everything seemed normal. I turned to my right to see lord death talking to someone through the mirror all thought I couldn't really recognize who the person was. Once he finished up he finally noticed me.

"Hello Maka!" he said to me in a squeaky high pitched voice.

"Good afternoon lord death…I heard you call over the intercom…did I do something wrong?" I asked.

I watched him for a moment while he tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Oh no….you not in any type of trouble Maka. In fact the reason that I called you down here was because of you father."

My heart stopped right then and there. He must have found out that I snuck out yesterday.

"M-my f-father?" I stuttered.

"Yes. He called me a few minutes ago and said he didn't know where you were and if we have seen you. I told him that you were in class. He has informed me that he will be picking you up to take you home for the day."

"Oh." I managed to say.

Just before lord death was about to tell me something else. There was a knock on the door we turned are heads to see the door opening up. I stood frozen in my place. I couldn't go anywhere else and it was too late to try to hide.

"MAKA! THERE YOU ARE IVE BEEN SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" he rushed towards me pulling me in for a hug.

"Ah…you must be Mr. Albarn?"

"Yeah that's me and you're the principle here?" my dad asked.

"Yes that is correct. You're here to escort your daughter home correct?"

"Yes that is right. Thank you."

"It wasn't a problem at all. Have a nice day."

I turned my attention to my father who was now walking towards me and pulling me out the door. Once we got out into the hallway I tried to walk on my own, but as he kept tugging me it was hard to because I kept tripping. He griped my wrist tight as I whimpered because of the bruise it was going to leave. It wasn't really that bad now, but I'm afraid what might happen when were alone.

….

"WHERE IN THE HELL WERE YOU LAST NIGHT!" he screamed. Throwing me against the wall in the living room I tried to pick myself back up, but he kicked me and the stomach and I collapsed again.

"FUCKING ANSWER ME MAKA!" he hissed closing in on me again.

"I-I was at….f-friends….h-h-house." I managed to say through my tears.

"WHAT FUCKING FRIEND ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" he screeched again kicking me in the side this time.

I couldn't tell him that I went to with tsubaki because then he would go after her and try to hurt her and I can't put tsubaki in danger. After all she did nothing wrong, but help a friend that was in need. I looked up at him with tears running down my cheek. I lowered my head back down ignoring his question.

"LISTEN YOU LITTLE BITCH I ASKED YOU A QUESTION SO YOU BETTER FUCKING ANSWER ME!" he yelled.

I stayed quiet not saying a word to him about everything that has happened last night. I couldn't…..I wouldn't…..I won't.

"FINE….IF….YOU…..DONT WANT TO TELL ME…..ILL MAKE YOU.' He growled under his breath.

Just before I could think about what he had just said he grabbed me by my hair and slammed me back down. I could feel the pain in my right leg. It might be hard to walk on now. I tried to get back up, but he turned me forward to face him as he straddling himself on top of me grinning like a maniac.

I couldn't let this happen…not again…without thinking I bit him.

"OW! DAMN BITCH!" he snapped and slapped me across the face.

I grimaced of the pain that shot through my left cheek as I started to thrash back and forth struggling to get away. He started to pull my pants down. When I soon found and opening I kick him in the area and started to limp out the front door.

I heard him screaming and yelling my name. I panicked and started to run even with the pain shooting through my right leg I continued to run. I don't know where I was running I guess just anywhere that was away from him.

I stopped at a bridge out of breath. I looked behind me and signed when I didn't see him following me. What was I going to do now? Where can I go? I don't really want to be a burden to Tsubaki anymore besides if he found me again. I could end up putting her in danger to and I want ready to have that happen.

Maybe if I was gone that could make things easier on everyone else. It would also solve all of my problems. I won't have to feel the pain I do now anymore. Tsubaki won't be in any danger…and I would be able to see mama from heaven. I had the perfect idea to make that happen.

I look around to make sure no one was around before I carefully climbed up onto the bridges wall. I look down to see water thrashing back and forth. I pray a little prayer before closing my eyes, but something stopped me from jumping….a….voice?

…..

(Soul)

I was crossing the street before I saw a figure standing on the bridge wall. I narrowed my eyes to get a better view on what it was. My eyes widened when it was a girl. What the hell was she thinking of jumping? The next thing I knew I was running towards her screaming for her to get down.

"Hey what the hell do you think you're doing?" I screamed yanking her down of the wall.

I watched her playing with her fingers nervously before she whispered something I couldn't hear.

"I w-was just trying to make myself disappear." She whispered.

"What? I can't hear a word your saying." I said in annoyance.

"I SAID I WAS TRYING TO MAKE MYSELF DISSAPEAR FROM THIS FUCKING EARTH!" she screamed.

I looked at her widened eyed from the sudden outburst. I watched as her small figure sank to the ground as she started to cry. I kind of felt bad for her honestly…I didn't know her that well, but couldn't just let her sit here and cry. I signed and walked over towards her and patted her back.

"Just calm down and take a breath." I told her.

She nodded her head slowly, but continued to cry her eyes out. Who was this chick? Why was she trying to kill herself? Where did she come from? I shook my head of all the questions I thought of wanting her to ask her, but now wouldn't be a cool time to do it.

"What's your name?" I asked her as she wiped her eyes and looked at me with fear in them. She turned her attention back down at the ground before answering my question.

"Maka….Maka Albarn." She told me.

I nodded my head.

"Soul Evans." I replied.

She looked up at me and smiled a bit. I returned a smile back before helping her off the ground.

"So are you going to tell me why you tried to jump off that bridge?" I questioned her.

Just when I asked that question her little smile turned back into a frown. She shook her head at me.

"I'm….sorry….I can't tell you that." She whispered under her breath.

"I understand." I said.

"Thanks…for…helping Me." she said and turned walking in the opposite direction.

"Hold on just a second Maka." I yelled to her as she turned her attention towards me.

"Where are you going?" I asked shoving my hands in my jacket pockets.

She shrugged.

"Somewhere to rest for the night." She told me.

"Why don't you come with me? I have an extra room in my apartment for you to stay in for the night."

I don't know what I was thinking at the time, but she had no other place to go. I couldn't just leave her out here all night alone. Knowing her she might try to pull some shit like that again.

"No…. t- thank you….I'll be fine." She hesitated.

I shook my head.

"You don't sound that sure to me." I said grinning.

"I said that I will be fine!" she snapped.

"Where else are you going to go then?" I retorted.

After I said that she signed and whispered something that I couldn't quite make out.

"Nowhere." She whispered.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that…what was it you said?" I asked cuffing my hand to my ear.

"I said nowhere….ok….I guess I do need a place to stay for the night." She huffed.

"Then come on…..my house it this way." I pointed behind me. She nodded and we headed towards my house.

"Hey…Soul….." I heard her say and turned towards her.

"What's up?" I questioned raising a brow.

"Thank you." She said.

I nodded my head and shrugged.

"It's really isn't that big of a deal." I told her. She nodded.

"I know, but I just wanted to get a chance to thank you that's all."

"Well I'm happy to help Maka."

**Thanks for reading…make sure you review! The more reviews get the more pumped up I get to update! Whoo!**

**Soulkitten is out! Peace!**


	3. Seeking Out The Truth

Maka Pov

It's still kind of strange honestly...I didn't quite expect for a stranger to just come along and take me in...I guess I consider myself lucky to in a way. When I stood on top of that bridge ready to jump...I have to admit im happy that Soul stopped me because I wasnt so sure anymore wether I was really going to jump or not.

"Oi, Maka!" I heard him yell breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?"

" If your done daydreaming can we go inside now?" he asked pointing towards his house.

"y-yeah sure...s-sorry about that." I mumbled.

"Don't worry about it come on."

I nodded my head and we went inside the house to my surprise it...was clean. I kind of was expecting for trash to be everywhere on the floor along with dirty laundry, but I was wrong it was well organized and spotless. I have to admit im pretty impressed.

"Do you want anything to eat?" he asked me.

"No thanks...im fine."

Just then out of nowhere my stomach started to growl. I stood there with my face red in embarrassment. I looked up to see soul leaning against the kitchen door way smirking at me and shaking his head.

"Not hungry huh?" he chuckled.

"Maybe a little." I mumbled.

"Well what do you want to eat? we can order take out if ya want?"

"Sure I guess."

"Alright. I'll be back in a minute stay here."

I nodded my head as he disappeared behind the door way. I stood there silently before letting curiosity get the best of my and I started walking around his apartment looking at the photo's on his wall. I chuckled a bit when I found one of soul as a little baby. He looked really cute. I strolled more around the house coming in contact with another picture. It was Soul and his family, but I also noticed another boy in this picture...he looked identical to soul but an older version. Just before I could take a closer look I heard a voice behind me which made me practically jump out of my skin.

"Snooping around eh?"

I turned to see soul looking at me smirking with his hands shoved in his jacket pockets.

"Uh...sorry I wasnt trying to intrude I was just looking that's all." I mumbled fidgeting with my fingers.

"Chill. It's alright your not in trouble or anything you were just looking at the pictures right?" he questioned me.

"Yeah." I nodded.

" Anyway's I prepared the extra room for you if you want to settle in."

"Thanks."

"Yeah no problem. The room is down there to the right." he instructed.

Just before then the doorbell rang catching our attention.

"That might be the food I'm going to go pay the dude. You can meet me in the kitchen when your done." I nodded and headed down the hall.

I open the door that led to the room in was instructed to stay in. It was a little small with a dresser and a single bed, but hey it's better than nothing. I walked over to the bed and sat down examining the room some more before my cell phone went off. I looked at it...I have a message from who I wonder? I opened it up and my eyes went wide...it...was...my...dad. It read that he has sent me 15 messages. I shook my head and started to scroll through all of them. Horrible.

_Maka? Where the fuck are you hiding now!_

_Bitch you better text me back now!_

_I'm getting lonely without you here Maka please come home._

_Your papa misses you angel face._

_Where the fuck are you!_

_Come home before I come and find your skinny ass and drag you home myself._

_Maka answer your phone._

_I'll find you I always do don't I?_

_If you come home I promise I'll stop hurting you._

_I'm really worried about you Maka._

_Maka...you better call me or else._

_Who are you with?_

_Is there a place I can come and pick you up darling?_

_I'm sorry Maka._

I read through the messages he sent me and I swear my stomach started to turn inside out. Why was he doing this to me? Why couldn't he just let me be and leave me alone? Can't he see that he fucked up my life enough? I continued to read the messages, but I have to say that the last message had me shocked.

_I know where you went last night Maka...I'm going to kill her right now._

I felt my throat dry up like it was hard to breath like I was practically choking on my own words. How did he know about Tsubaki? I never told him the person I stayed with without hesitation I quickly dialed Tsubaki's number waiting for her to pick up the phone. It kept on ringing until it came to a voice mail. Shit! This isn't good. I shut the phone and ran out the room heading towards the door to het to Tsubaki's before it was too late, but only to have my wrist getting grabbed by someone.

"Soul? Let me go!" I yelled.

"What the hell Maka? What's going on?" he asked griping my wrist tighter making it harder for me to escape.

" I have to leave now!" I yelled

"Leave? Where are you going?"

"Dont you understand I cant tell you that! Now let me go now!" I demanded as tears started to flow towards my face.

"Not until you tell me what the fuck is going on!" he growled.

" I cant do that Soul!" I yelled struggling to get out of his grip.

"Why not? Don't you think if you told me what's going on I could help you? Have you thought of that Maka?"

"You can't help me so just let me go!"

"How would you know? Damn it why are you being so stubborn!"

" I just know okay! I don't want anyone else to get involved!" I screamed and fell to the ground in tears.

Soul Pov

I look down and watch her on the ground crying. I still don't understand why she just wont let me help her? It's not like I'm gonna hurt her or anything, but now that I think about it...what if that's the case? I sighed running my hand through my hair not knowing what else to do. I crouched down to her level and started to pat her back...that's the only thing I can do for now is comfort her.

"Hey listen it's going to be alright." I assured her.

"You don't understand! It's not going to be alright!' she screamed swatting my hand away.

"How could I understand if you wont tell me!" I shouted back.

" I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Why would I get hurt?" I questioned raising a brow.

I watched her shake her head back and forth, but I'm still going to try and find out what's got her so fucked up.

"Soul...I cant...tell you."

"Come on Maka...I know we only met, but you can trust me I promise nothing will happen to me. If you tell me what's going on...I can help."

she nodded her head slowly and looked up at me wiping away her tears.

"Alright...I'll tell you, but you have to promise me you won't tell anyone." she said.

"Sure thing...I won't tell anyone." she nodded her head and sighed.

" You have to promise me something else to Soul..." she whispered.

" What might that be?" I asked.

"Don't get yourself hurt."

" I wont...so can you tell me now?" I asked a little impacient now.

"Yeah...it happened like this..."

**Sorry it took me so long to update! I was really busy this weekend and I didn't have anytime! Now im back baby! :3**

**Maka: we decided to join in to right soul?**

**Soul: watever...**

**Maka" what's your problem?**

**Soul: being here honestly...**

**soulkitten: soul...do you not like to be involved in my stories?**

**soul: It's not that...it's just...**

**Maka: Who the hell cares! Suck it up!**

**Soul: What! You don't understa-**

**Maka: Review please!**

**Soul: Or I'll take your Soul!**

**soulkitten: Didnt want to be a part of eh?**

**soul: shut up... -.-"**


	4. A Trap?

"My father...he rapes me." I mutter.

I stood there waiting for Soul to answer me, but I didn't hear him say a word. I wonder if he thinks I'm a total freak now. He might even think about kicking me out...or worse send me back with my father.

"Soul?" I mumbled before looking up.

I look to see soul staring at the ground clenching his hands together.

"Soul...I'm sorry." I whispered before letting my tears fall once more dropping my head back towards the ground. Why am I crying? Theres nothing to cry about...I'm just being nothing, but selfish...how could I just bring all of this on Soul like that? It's not his fault about the things my father does to me...and now here I am getting him involved.

"It's not your fault." I heard him mumble.

"But, soul I..." I began before he interrupted

"I said it's not your damn fault!" he yelled making me flinch.

I shook my head back and forth trying to get him to understand better, but honestly I'm to upset to even speak. I continue cry before I felt a couple of warm hands around my waist pulling me in for a hug. I couldn't even speak at the sudden actions that just happen. So I didn't say anything, but to just cry it out.

"Don't worry Maka...I'll make sure that bastard..pays for what he did to you." he mumbled into my hair.

"Soul...you can't do that." I said breaking the hug.

"What are you talking about Maka? He fucking rapes you and you don't want me to do anything about it?

"It's...just that...its not your problem." I muttered.

"Its my problem now...he isn't just gonna pull some shit like that...then get away with it!"

"I understand where your getting at soul, but he...is a very dangerous man...and it makes me a little concerned about your safety."

I sighed looking up at him who only shook his head back and forth at me with disagreement. I have a really deep feeling inside that for once I'm not going to be the on to win this argument.

"Don't you worry about me Maka...I can take care of myself." he sighed."I think it's you I would be most concerned with honestly." He huffed.

"Wait...I almost forgot...TSUBAKI!" I Yelped causing him to jump at my sudden scream.

Soul: Tsubaki? Who's that?"

"She's my friend...and I think she needs my help!"

"How do you know."

"My father sent me a text that he was going to kill her...Soul we have to get over there and help her." I started to cry.

"Why are we just standing here for then. Let's go!." He grabbed my hand and we made our way out the door. I tried to take deep breaths and pray that she was alright and my father didn't do anything to harm her. As we continued to run moments later we found ourselves at her door step. I knocked repeatedly, but there was no answer. I knock again. Still no anser.

"Hello?; Tsubaki are you in here?" I asked knocking again. I turn around to Soul who only cursed under her breath. This is not good. Just before I could knock again...a familiar voice caught my attention.

"Maka? What are you doing here?" I whipped my head around to see Tsubaki standing there.

"Tsubaki...your alright." I sighed

"Of course I'm alright, but what I would like to know if your alright and what brings you here?"

I looked at her and nodded. I had to tell her about my father and what he said he was going to do to her, but will it be worth it? I already told Soul...and Tsubaki is my friend and I guess I'm just gonna have to put some trust in her. I let out a deep breath before I started to explain.

"Well...you see I got this text from my father." I turned my head towards Soul only for him to nod his head at me telling me to continue. I nodded back and spoke again.

"He told me...that he knew that I was staying at your house the other night and...he told me...he was going to kill you." I whispered the last part. I looked up at tsubaki only to see her standing there, eyes wide and in shock. What have I done?

"I don't understand...why would he want to kill me?" she managed to say.

"Because; You were hiding me. The reason I came to your house was...because he rapes me." Tears started to fall not now. Why now? Moments after I felt Soul grab my hand and give it a tight squeeze making my tears ease away quicker.

"I'm sorry Tsubaki...I should of told you sooner." I muttered looking away avoiding her gaze.

"Maka...its alright...I can understand why you did it." I turned my head back towards her only to see her smiling.

"Y-you do?" I stuttered a bit.

"You did it to protect me...I would of did the same thing for you...its alright please don't cry anymore."

I felt tears return to my eyes and I soon found myself in Tsubaki's arms crying my eyes out. I'm really lucky to have a friend like her.

"I don't really understand." I heard Soul say.

"What is it Soul? Is something wrong?"

"Why in the hell would he send you a message like that if he didn't harm your friend?" he questioned narrowing his eyes.

"I think I have an idea."

"What would that be Maka?"

"To make me come out into the open."

"What the fuck? Why would he go through all that trouble just for you to come outside?"

"Because...he always finds me."

What am I going to do now? The trap was set...and I fell for it.

* * *

**Finished...I hope you liked it. Please revieiw! :) I'll be very grateful and you will be blessed!**


	5. Understanding better

I knew something like this was bound to happen sooner of later. How could I be so stupid? I shouldn't have listened to that bastard now he knows who I'm with and will try take me back, and now I've put Soul and Tsubaki in danger. It's all my fault...

"Maka, I don't understand..." I heard Tsubaki whisper.

I just stood there keeping a close eyes on my surroundings. There was no way I was going to let my guard down now. Whatever he tries to pull I have to be able to face my father...for Tsubaki and Soul, but what if I'm not ready? Iv'e put up with his abuse for years...and he told me himself that if I was to say anything he would hurt the people I cared about...like Mama.

"Guys...we need to get inside. Now." I demanded.

"Maka?; What the hell is going on?" Soul questioned.

"I explain once we get inside the house."

I looked at Soul and Tsubaki who only gave me confused gazes. I shook my head and shoved them inside the house and locked the door. Once we were inside I peeked through the blinds to make sure everything was clear.

"Now mind telling me what the hell is going on?" I turned towards Soul and nodded.

"Well remember how I said...he waited for me to come outside?"

"Yeah...consider the fact I still don't understand what the hell that means."

"Well...when I'm out in the open he ends up knowing where I am." I muttered.

"Do you think we will be alright?" Tsubaki asked nervously. I honestly didn't really know at this point I'm sure my father will be out to get Soul and Tsubaki sooner or later, but I can't let that happen...not again.

"I don't know Tsubaki...he might had seen you and Soul already." I huffed.

"So What...is that a bad thing or something?"

"Soul you don't get it do you?"

"What's not to get...I already understand that he's out to get us! What else is there to get Maka?" he raised his voice a little making me flinch.

"HE KILLED MY MOTHER SOUL!" I screamed glaring at him, Just then his face dropped completely in shock.

"Mak-..."

"Don't...Soul...I don't need you sympathy."

"What are we going to do?" I looked towards Tsubaki and shrugged.

"I don't know, but I think it will be much safer if we stayed here tonight if you don't mind Tsubaki?"

"No...its fine...I'm going to grab some sleeping bags for you two."

I watched Tsubaki walk away leaving me in silence with Soul neither of us saying a word.

(Soul Pov)

I really don't know what to think now about the situation. I can't really even talk honestly...i'm lost for words about the stuff that she just told me. I understand that some people are cruel, but this...this was beyond that...the bastard. I turn my attention to Maka who only locked her attention out the window. I let out a sigh before Tsubaki bought our sleeping bags.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"No problem...I'll see you guys tomorrow." She whispered and walked off leaving Maka and I alone again might as well try to make the best of it.

"Maka...I'm sorry to heard about your mother."

She slowly turned her head towards me and nodded slowly.

"It's alright." She whispered.

"If you don't mind me asking...how-.."

"Beat to death." She interrupted me. I looked at her with wide eyes as she motioned me to sit in the floor. I obliged and sat down on top of the sleeping bag. She did the same.

"Mama...tried to protect me."

"Protect you from your father right?"

"Yeah...when she found out the things he did to me...she wanted to leave him." I watch her take in a big sigh before continuing. I could tell that this was hard on her because now she's clenching her hands into fist and trembling like crazy.

"But, he didn't want that...and mama refused to belive that."

I watched her continue trembling and started to cry.

"When mama wouldn't listen...he...he."

"He what Maka?" I asked in a calming voice.

"He...stabbed her to death." She whispered.

I took no hesitation...I imedietly wrapped my arms around Maka, to my surprise she just held on to me tighter. I couldn't imagine being in her place now. Even though my family isn't really quote on quote...a big happy family. I looked down to see Maka shaking and still crying, her eyes were big red and puffy. I continued to hold on to her and comfort her to let her know that she isn't alone.

Soon after a while the crying stopped. I looked down only to find her asleep, but still tears streaming down her face. I swear when I get my hands on that bastard...he's going to pay big time.

I let out a deep sigh thinking about all that's happened tonight. I guess well just have to figure something out when the time comes. I hope Tsubaki's alright to...she pratically just brought out sleeping bags and returned into her room to lock herself up. Great.

I let my thoughts wonder about if Maka and Tsubaki will be alright...until my eyes started to close and sleep took over me...still holding Maka close to my chest. I swear this to you Maka.

I'll always be by your side...no matter what happens.

* * *

(Maka pov)

The next day I woke up to feel a set of arms around me. It was Soul...I layed there thinking for a minute on how that happened. That's right I told him the story on how mama died. I felt my pain tense up by just thinking about it.

I shook it off and slowly abstracted myself away from Soul, only to have him wiggle around and reveal his sleepy red-crimsion eyes.

"Maka?" I heard him groan.

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

I nodded my head.

"Yeah...I'm fine Soul...what about you?"

"I feel like crap."

I shook my head and couldn't help, but to crack a small smile.

"Good morning you two."

I turned to see Tsubaki standing in her rooms door way smiling at us.

"Morning."

"Yeah...what's up?"

"Nothing, actually I came to see if you two were interested in some breakfast maybe?" She questioned.

"Sure that sounds great...what about you Soul?"

"No thanks...not really hungry."

"Well, alright if you change your mind I'll be in the kitchen."

I smiled and nodded watching her leave until she disappeared into the kitchen.

"So Maka."

I turned my attention towards Soul who was gazing at me. Hands in his pockets.

"Yeah?; What's up Soul something the matter?" I questioned.

"Are you going to be alright?...you know after what happened yesterday."

"I think so, but I'm not so sure..if that's how I would put it.

Just before Soul was about to open his mouth to say something else my phone went off. I looked around until I spotted it on the table and looked back at Soul who only told me to see who it was, so I picked at my phone and read that I had a text message. Once I finished reading it I stood frozen for a moment.

Soul looked at me in confusion before saying something.

"Maka? What's wrong? Who is it?"

I heard him question me, but I was a little to in shock to say anything. Soul walked towards me and carefully taking the phone out of my hand before reading it and gritting his teeth.

"That fucking bastard." He growled.

It was my father...he did find me...he now knows where I am...who I'm with...what am I going to do? I heard Tsubaki rush in from the kitchen.

"Is everything alright you two? What happened?" she asked quickly.

"That damn father of hers send her this."

Soul shows Tsubaki the message and her eyes went wide.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." she stated covering her mouth.

"Yeah...no shit. Damn Pervert." he muttered.

Soul looked over at me and I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Dont worry Maka. Well handle this."

"I hope so, but you have to be careful who knows what stuff he might pull."

"Don't worry I'll be fine, but when I get my hands on that fucker...evedently he won't.

"Don't be to rash about the situation Soul...we have to think this out." I told him.

"What the hell is there to think? he fucking rapes you...I kick his ass...end of story."

"Soul...it dosent work that way...my suggestion is to lay low for a while and stay on our gard...knowing my father..he wont come after me just yet."

"Fine...here's you phone back."

I took the phone out of his hands.

"I hope things will turn out alright."

"Me to tsubaki...me to.

I take one last look at the text before turning my head in discuss.

_I know where you are my little fuck toy_

He really was the type to make me seem like the odd one out...not anymore.

* * *

**Yay! Ive been busy sorry...I'll try to update the others soon to! Make sure you review! I you want to! See ya!**

**- Soulkitten**


	6. Not really understanding the point

Later that night, When Maka finally fell asleep just like Soul hoped she would, he started thinking of a way to get the little fucker and make him pay for what he did to Maka. Causing her so much pain, along with pulling crazy shit like raping her. She is his daughter and he treats her like a slut.

Soul wasn't angry he was really pissed, and he wasn't even sure if being pissed was the way to go. He was more than pissed. He paced back and forth analyzing a strategy to kick his ass.

He knew Maka already told him not to bother doing anything, but there was no way in hell he was going to let him get away with this. He stopped pacing and plopped down on his couch sighing in frustration over not knowing what else to do.

Out of options he picked up his phone and dialed a number. He waited awhile before someone picked up on the other line.

"Hello?"

"Yo, Blackstar can we talk?" He sighed again running his hand through his thick white hair.

"Soul?; Of course! What can I the amazing god do for you?" He yelled making Soul pull his ear away from the phone and glare.

"You don't have to scream."

"Sorry, anyways what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, you see I found this girl on the street." He started before hearing blackstar gasp on the other end.

"A prostitute? Damn Soul I didn't think you had a thing for those kinds of women." He chuckled.

"No you idiot. Her name is Maka and she needed help."

"What did she need help with exactly?"

"She needed a place to stay. Her sick ass of a father kept on fucking her."

"Seriously? That's sick." He groaned.

"Tell me about it...so are you in for a little ass whooping?" He smirked.

"Hell yeah! When and where my man!"

"Right, now. Maka's asleep and I think I have a pretty good idea where he might be."

"Well...then...lets get going."

* * *

Soul and Blackstar stood in discust by the girls a chupra cabra's. They wore the most slutiest outfits ever. They couldn't help, but cringe when a girl would try to make a pass them, but obviously they didn't care to see they were not interested.

Soul looked around before noticing a man with red hair laughing it up with some of the girls they noticed earlier. He narrowed his eyes in anger.

"That's him." he growled under his breath.

Blackstar raised a brow in confusion, before looking were Soul was glaring.

"That's the dude? Ha! you serious?" He yelled, soul glared at him before nodding his head.

"Yeah, I'm actually positive."

"Wait...how do you know if that's the right guy?"

"Maka described what he looked like yesterday on our way home from Tsubaki's."

"Who's that?" He asked.

"A friend of Maka's...she's actually pretty cool."

"Not cooler than me though." He smirked.

Soul rolled his eyes and fixed his attention back over to the man.

"Come on."

Soul and blackstar made there way over to where spirit was sitting, he was making out with one of the girls. How sick can one guy get? First you fuck your own daughter then you make out with a damn prostitute? How low can you get? Soul thought to himself, before catching his attention.

"Hey...you." He growled, glaring at him. Spirit looked up before, having a big smirk across his face.

"Hello...Soul."

Soul stood there puzzled for a moment, he didn't understand how he knew his name. soul glared at him, wanting answers but he could see that wasn't going to happen considering the little fucker is drunk as hell.

"How do you know my name?" he demanded.

Spirit stood up and placed his hands in his pockets, returning a glare to Soul and smiling, which soul thought was a little creepy.

"I know everything boy, I know your name is Soul eater, and that you have something I want. He smirked.

"How did you-.."

"Like I said, I know everything now if you don't want to end up getting killed. I suggest you hand her over." He grinned.

"Fuck you! There is no way in hell I'm handing Maka over to you!"

"Then, I'll just beat the shit out of you first." He smirked.

Spirit started to lunge himself towards Soul's direction throwing the first punch. Soul easily moved out of the way before finding a spot to strike. He kicked him on the side of his stomach, making him drop to the ground in pain. Spirit quickly got back up sending a punch to Soul's face.

He held it , grimacing of the pain throbbing through his right cheek and charged towards him again, hitting him where the sun don't shine. He fell down holding his area, before feeling pain shoot right in the center of his stomach.

Soul kept on kicking him, keeping him down on the ground. spirit finally found an opening and grabbing soul's foot and bringing him down to the ground. he then got on top of him and grabbed him by the neck, putting pressure on it.

Soul winced, gasping and trying to breath. he looked up seeing nothing, but pure craziness in the mans eyes before narrowing his own. Spirit bent down before whispering something in his ear.

"The jokes on you...Eater." He growled.

"Yahhooo!"

Just before Soul could look, spirit was kicked off of him and sent flying to the other side of the room. Damn.

"You alright man?" He asked, helping soul on his feet.

"Yeah, thanks."

Spirit started to laugh hysterically, confusing Soul and blackstar.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" He hissed.

"You see...this was all a set up...I already got what I want."

"what are you talking about!" Soul demanded

"You...left her alone...didn't you?" He laughed.

Soul's eyes widened before he started sprinting out the door.

* * *

Maka (pov)

I don't understand, first I hear the door down stairs opening thinking it was Soul and now I'm struggling to get out of this stranger grip...this can't be happening.

"Let me go!" I yelled, trying to break free but he was obviously stronger than me.

"Hell no, I was ordered to return you to spirit you little brat."

"Ahhhhhhh!" I screamed hoping someone would hear, where was Soul? Where did he run off to? I need him.

Before I could react I felt him hold me down and tying something around my hands. rope? Oh god I have to get out of here!

"No!" I yelled fighting the man.

"You stupid girl, stay the fuck still!" He growled pinning me down hard.

"Like hell I will!"

Just then, the door from downstairs slammed. Was it another one of these guys?

"Maka!" I heard the voice call. Soul?

"Soul! Help! I'm-..." The man covered my mouth hoping soul wouldn't hear my calls.

Just then, the door to the room slammed open and Soul came in.

"Who the hell are you?" The man said, dropping me on the ground.

"Let her go...now!" he growled.

"Fuck you." My eyes widened seeing him pull out a knife from his pocket.

"Soul look out!" I screamed. He looked at me before seeing the man charge at him with the knife before dodging it and kicking the man unconscious.

"Are you alright Maka?" He asked untying my ropes.

"Yes, I'm alright...thanks to you." I sighed, rubbing my now black and blue colored wrist.

Soul noticed my bruises before, narrowing his eyes.

"The fucker." He growled.

"Soul...I'm fine, but...where were you." I asked, he only looked at me and turned his head avoiding my gaze.

"Soul! I thought I told you not to go and confront him!" I yelled.

"Because of what he did to you!" He yelled back making me flinch.

"That doesn't change the fact that he could of killed you!" I retorted, glaring at him.

"But he didn't! I'm still here arn't I?"

"Soul...still." I started to tear up. He sighed before pulling me in for a hug.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of left you alone."

"I-its alright. I forgive you, but you scared me." I sniffed.

"I know...and I'm sorry." He huffed

"Yo soul! You in here?"

I lifted my head out of his chest, before coming face to face with a blue haired kid. I watched as he turned his attention toward me before smirking.

"So your Maka huh?" I leaned in a little closer to Soul, I think he understood where I was getting at before putting on a reassuring smile.

"It's alright, he's with me." I nodded.

"I am the great blackstar! It's nice to meet ya!"

"Yeah." I said putting on a small smile.

"what happened to spirit?" I heard Soul ask, just as he asked that blackstar's grin changed into a frown.

"The fucker got away, after you ran out." he growled.

"Damn it."

"Soul? What do we do now?" I asked a little worried.

"We cant stay here with him still on the loose." He sighed.

"Then, where else are we going to go?"

"Somewhere were he can't find you."

"Which is?" I asked, loosing my patients a bit.

"You can chill at my place for a while." I heard blackstar offer.

"Great...that should do for a while."

"Wait! what about Tsubaki? He is sure to go after her to."

"got room for one more?"

"Yeah I do...call her up and we can get going."

"Thank you." I sighed, getting up from Soul's grip and grabbing my phone.

All of this just to avoid my father...some freaky story this is.

* * *

**Bwaah! I'm finshed! Maka you are sooooo right. I could just make it so you guys just call the police, but what kind of fun would that be? hahah.**

**Till next time kittens!**

**-soulkitten**


	7. Unexpected Chase From The Past

It was very quiet, no one decided to say a word. I'm not sure why, but for some reason Soul said if we were quiet we might not track attention from anymore of my fathers men. Which I guess makes sense in its own way.

I'm laying down on at the foot of the bed bored out of my damn mind, while Soul starts packing up are things to take to Blackstars house. Blackstar however, I thought was going to crack at any minute...I know I just met him and all, but damn he could get loud and could talk for hours if he wanted to...and I'm surprised he managed to keep quiet. but I notice when he would start to say something he would look at me then at Soul and just keeps his mouth closed. I guess in a way this is nothing, but cruelty for him and I kind of feel bad.

Just before, Blackstar was about to open his mouth again the door bell rang. We all sat there frozen for a minute in silence not moving an inch. I looked at Soul, I guess he could see how terrified I looked so he mouthed for me to stay put. I nodded my head slowly watching Soul slowly and carefully approach the door before looking through the peep-hole and giving out a sigh in relief.

"It's all good, It's just Tsubaki." He told us unlocking the door, stepping aside letting her come all the way in.

I quickly slid out of the bed before, making my way over towards the door to help her with her bags. She had at least two luggage's...I wonder what she put in them that made them so damn heavy. Bricks maybe? I placed her bags over with Soul and my stuff, before giving her a small smile.

"I'm happy you made it here safe and sound Tsubaki, I was beginning to get worried." I told her, she nodded her head before giving me a small smile.

"Yes, Sorry...I hope I didn't worry you to much Maka." She smiled nervously.

"As long as your here now I think that's all that matters." I said returning the smile.

"Great, now that were all here can we head to my place now?" Blackstar groaned, slightly annoyed.

"Yeah we should get going...who know's how long we have before her father sends more of his so called friends." Soul sighed.

I nodded in agreement Soul was right we did have to get out of here as soon as possible. Knowing my father he would have more of his men come after us just as soon as he finds out the others had no luck. I know Soul told me not to worry about anything, but I still feel really bad for dragging everyone into this mess. They didn't deserve it, but I know there was has no point in negotiating with Soul because I have to admit...he always wins.

"So how are we going to get out of here without being seen?" Tsubaki questioned.

"That's really easy...assassins rule number one devolve into the darkness and erase your breath." He said, pulling his collar over his mouth.

"As much as that sounds sneaky...anyone got a better plan." I asked, rubbing the bridge of my nose.

"I think I might have an idea." Soul smirked.

"What's the plan Soul?" I asked him.

"It's actually simple...I'll take Maka on the bike and Blackstar you can get there on foot as for Tsubaki-..."

"I'll go with Blackstar." She smiled, I raised a brow in confusion.

"Wait Tsubaki...are you sure your able to keep up with him?" I asked a little concern because I was not ready top have my best friend left by some self-centered arrogant idiot.

"Oh yes, I think I'll keep up just fine." She smiled sweetly.

"Well than let's get going Maka." Soul said to me as he gathered up our bags and headed for the door.

"ALRIGHT LETS DO THIS!" Blackstar bellowed only to be shushed by Tsubaki, Soul and I.

Blackstar opened the door slowly and carefully before peeping his head out the door and looking around to make sure the coast was clear. Once he gave us the signal him and Tsubaki started to make a run for it by the time Soul and I manged to get outside they were gone. All I could think was damn Tsubaki sure could move.

We made our way towards his motorcycle placing the bags quickly in his mini trunk. Soul handed me a helmet helping me on his bike, he got on right after me and started to rev the engine making it roar to life.

"Hold on to me Maka." He told me and I did what I was told and wrapped my arms around Soul's torso before feeling a blush creep on my face. Soul had it all was all was all I could think.

Before I knew it Soul was speeding down the road like no tomorrow. I shut my eyes tightly from the wind piecing my skin as I buried my face deeper into Soul's back and if I heard correctly I think he was laughing at me, I was about to say something until the motorcycle came to a sudden stop.

I lifted my head to see what was going on and I watched Sou glaring at something. I tilted a little to the right to see what it was he was glaring at and I cursed a little under my breath knowing why. My fathers men found us already but how was that even possible?

I watched as the man started to walk towards us slowly a scowl on his face, but when he noticed me his scowl turned into a grin as stopped walking.

"Well...look what I found..." He grinned.

I opened my eyes wide, I couldn't believe what I was seeing...It was one of my father's best guys. Giriko. What I didn't understand was how the fuck did he get out of prison so soon? The last time I ever saw him was a year ago when my father decided to leave me alone with him. Which was the most fucked up thing he could have thought of considering he tried to have his way with me, but when my father returned and saw what was going on he had no problem kicking the shit out of him before calling the police and accusing him of sexually harassing me when he did it to me after the police took Giriko away. So my question is...

Why is he back and working for my father after what he's done to him?

I looked up at Soul...I could see nothing, but anger in his ruby eyes. He narrowed his eyes, clenching his teeth and firming his grip on the handles.

"Soul..." I whispered, not taking my gaze off of his face.

"Well...well...It's been a while...Soul Eater." He grinned.

"What the fuck do you want Giriko." He growled, his voice going dangerously low which scared me a bit..I don't think I've ever see Soul this pissed off before...and how does he know Giriko?

I turned my attention towards Giriko as he started to laugh.

"I'm here to take back something that doesn't belong to you." He smirked.

"Looks like your shit out of luck...because Maka does belong to me, and there's no way in hell I'm giving her up to a low life fucker such as yourself." He growled.

I looked back at Soul and couldn't help to smile at his words...they calmed me even though he sounded a little possessive I guess that doesn't really matter, I guess for the first time in my entire life I felt wanted.

"How about you just hand her over nicely...and I'll think about not bashing your fucking skull into the ground." He smirked.

I shifted my gaze towards Giriko who again started to walk towards us...I felt the engine of the motorcycle start-up again as Soul revved the engine his eyes narrowed. He wasn't thinking about running him over was he? I couldn't just sit here and let soul cover up for me, this was my fight after all right?

Without thinking, I jumped off the motorcycle and I could see Soul was a bit surprised as well considering his eyes went wide at my actions. I turned my gaze on Giriko before sending him a glare. I wanted answers...and I was persistent to get them. Just as i jumped off he stopped walking.

"Giriko..." I yelled aloud only to cause him to smirk at me.

"Looks like you've decided to come willingly like a good girl." He smirked.

"Why are you here...and more importantly...why are you working for my father." I questioned, never taking my gaze off him. I could see that he was shocked by my answer because he went a little quiet. There was no doubt about it...he was hiding something.

"Sorry, but I didn't come here to chat...Your father demanded that I bring back his fuck toy...and that's all you really need to know." He grinned.

I cringed my face at the name 'fuck toy' there was no second thought in my mind that I wanted him gone...and this time locked away forever.

"Maka...fuck him, we have to go...knowing him you won't get anything out of him." Soul scoffed.

"I sent a glare Giriko's way before making my way back towards Soul, but before I could grab him hand to get on everything went pass in a blink of an eye. All I heard was my name being yelled.

"Maka!"

I looked up to come face to face with another one of my fathers men...he was holding me down as he drove in Giriko's direction. The man gave me to Giriko as he flashed me a cocky smile.

"Let's go...I've got what I wanted." He ordered, the man revved the engine before driving off.

"Sou-..." I tried to scream before having my mouth clamped shut by tape.

I watched in the distance Soul turned around in the opposite direction...What the fuck was he doing? We continued to drive on until I heard something ring...I shifted my gaze towards Giriko as he picked up his cell and answered.

"Yo...What's up Spirit?...Yeah we got her...alright calm you shit man...see ya." He smirked before hanging up.

He smirked at me before bending down and whispering something in my ear.

"Your going to make me rich." He growled, before pulling away.

I cant believe this is happening to me...why would Soul just bail on me like that...I thought anger as fuck..I always knew no matter who it was all men are the same.

I watch as Giriko starts talking to the guy driving and I began to hear a large revving sound. I looked around to see where the noise was coming from and out of nowhere I'm snatched out of Giriko's arms and ended up in the arms of...Soul?

"Like I said, I don't give up what's mine." He growled before driving ahead.

I quickly tore the tape off my mouth before giving out a heavy sigh in relief...I kind of felt bad for doubting Soul like that..I have to admit out of all the guys out there...he's nothing compared to them.

"Maka...are you alright?" He asked me. I nodded my head before clenching on to him tighter. I felt hi jump at the action...I guess he didn't see that coming...it not like I cared It was Soul I was holding on to.

"I'm fine...thanks for coming back." I murmured.

"Why wouldn't I...Do you honestly think I would just let that jackass take you?" He smirked.

"I guess not, but for a moment I kind of lost doubt and It scared me." I sighed heavily.

"Don't worry about that Maka...I'll never leave you." I smiled.

"I know soul, but where did Giriko go?" I asked looking behind us and seen no trail of him.

"We lost him thankfully, but that won't be the end of the fucker." He muttered.

We soon ended up at Blacks tar's place where I was greeted by a hug from Tsubaki.

"Maka! I'm so happy your safe!" She cried.

"I'm alright...thanks to Soul." I pointed out.

"That's my bro!"He yelled, giving Soul a thumbs up.

"What took you two so long?" Tsubaki asked us.

I looked at Soul who only sighed, while talking our bags from the trunk.

"We ran into Giriko..." he grumbled.

"Seriously dude, how'd you get away?" Blackstar asked a bit surprised.

But I have to say I was a little surprised myself, how did blackstar know about Giriko? But then when you think about it the guy does have a reputation for being a douche bag and a pervert might I add.

"Motorcycle." He answered." Not let's get inside before more of the bastards start looking for us again."

Tsubaki and I nodded our heads before following Soul into the house. When we got inside I have to say his house was really nice, I would of thought of him more as a messy person, but like they say...don't judge a book by It's cover.o

"Well...I have only two guest rooms...so Tsubaki and Maka can share one...and Soul my man you get one to yourself." He smirked.

"Thanks Blackstar I really appreciate it." I told him smiling.

"No problem, it's important for a god to help out his loyal subjects at all cost!" He bellowed.

"Would you shut it, or we might get caught!" Soul hissed.

"Sorry about that man, anyways make yourselves at home."

Once he said that I grabbed my bag from Soul's hand and headed right for the stairs but I stopped hearing Soul call out my name.

"Maka; where are you going?" He asked me.

"I just need to rest a while...I'm pretty beat." I smiled weakly as he gave me a nod and I made my way upstairs and entered the room I was guessing was me and Tsubaki's room. I set my stuff down before sprawling myself all over the bed and closing my eyes...this time hoping instead of being in the arms of a stranger...I would be in the arms of the person I trust the most.

Soul

* * *

**Done! What did ya think? **

**Well...kittens?...Review and tell me! :D**

**Till next time Kittens!**

**-Soulkitten**


	8. Why Do You Help Me?

Maka opened her eyes slightly before, realizing a pair of blue eyes staring right back at her. She jumped out of her bed and onto the floor before hearing laughter. She rubbed her head before sending Tsubaki a glare. She didn't understand why she couldn't just let her sleep in longer. Maka picked herself up off the ground before, rubbing her now sore ass.

"Is there a reason you had to be that close to me?" She asked her best friend who only continued to giggle.

"I called you down for breakfast a while ago, and you didn't respond...so I came to wake you up." She smiled, giving a light shrug.

"Some wake up call..." She muttered, giving out a sigh, while picking herself up off the ground.

"Well come on Maka, if you want to eat...I''m pretty sure Blackstar's on his third plate already." She smiled, gesturing towards the door. Maka nodded her head as they exited the room and made their way into the kitchen. She looked around bit, she notice Blackstar scarfing down food, but she didn't see Soul anywhere in sight, which only made her wonder.

"Tsubaki? Where did Soul run off two?" She asked, taking a seat next to Blackstar.

"He ran out to grab me a couple of things, Blackstar rarely had any food for breakfast and we need food for the other meals if were going to be here a while." She told her setting a plate of eggs and bacon in front of her.

"Thanks, but do you think its safe for him to go out there? I mean knowing Giriko is loose and all." She sighed, taking small nibbles of her bacon. Tsubaki shrugged, before sitting down with her own plate.

"No, I don't think its safe, but he insisted on going anyways." She said, munching on her eggs. Maka nodded her head while, she continued to eat. She didn't understand why Soul would just insist on going out in the open like that.

She knew just as much as the next person that it wasn't safe. Not for him, her, or any of them for that matter. Giriko, is probably out there still searching for them for all she knows and Soul is out there facing danger.

"I guess, the whole situation thing just paranoids me a bit." She sighed, pushing her plate away, before hiding her face in her arm.

"I understand Maka, I'm sure Soul will be fine though." She told her, taking a couple of bites of her breakfast.

"You should really listen to Tsubaki, if I know my friend Soul, he can kick ass." He smirked, as he continued to scarf down food.

"I guess so, but with Giriko on the loose there's no telling what he might do to Soul if he spotted him." Maka sighed, peeking out from under her arm.

"I don't quite understand, who is this Giriko guy you speak of Maka?" Tsubaki questioned.

"Well, I put it like this, a couple of years ago he used to work for my father, back when he still did things to me." She sighed, but continued."When Giriko tried to have his way with me, my father wouldn't stand for it and kicked him out of his group." She sighed, rubbing the bridge if her nose.

"A group? What kind of group do you mean Maka?" She asked.

"I'm not sure what the name for that group was, but my father knows a lot of people around Death City." She told her, picking her head up.

"So what is he doing back?" She questioned.

That's what I would like to know, my father got him locked up in prison for six years and I'm wondering why he decided to join back up with my father, considering what he's done to him." She said, shaking her head back and forth.

"Maybe he's made a deal with Giriko?" Tsubaki implied.

"I sure hope not." Maka whispered.

If her father did make a deal with Giriko that would just make matters even worst then what they are now. There would be more people out to get her, not to mentioned they will also be after Soul, Tsubaki and Blackstar as well. She knew she shouldn't of got them involved now look what happening. The most dangerous person she knows it out on the loose looking for her.

Not to mention the person she cares about the most life is in danger for all she knows. She gives out a deep sigh, feeling a tear drop down from her cheek. Tsubaki notices this and quickly attends to her friends side, rubbing small circles in her back. Blackstar stops eating when he notices her crying as well.

"Maka please don't cry, everything will be alright" Tsubaki insisted, Maka only shook her head vigorously before, pushing her away.

"Why do you help me..." She whispered, letting her tears fall freely."Why to do you insist on putting your lives in danger?" She continued. Tsubaki raised a brow, before giving out a small sigh.

"Maka-"

"You didn't answer the question Tsubaki." She interrupted.

"We help you because we want to, we can't just let the bastards do what they want to you." Blackstar smirked.

"I agree Maka, what they are doing to you is wrong, we can't just sit back and do nothing." She smiled.

"But, your all risking your life, and for what? Someone like me..." She trailed, as her tears began to flow once more.

"Your not just someone Maka, your important to us, and to me." A voice rang out. Maka eyes widened, before looking straight into red crimson eyes. Soul was back from the store, bags in hand, smirk on his face. But eyes continued to look at her with worry.

"Soul, you don't understand." She said looking away. Soul only shrugged his shoulders, setting the bags aside and making his way towards Maka.

"No Maka, I think its you who doesn't understand. I told you right from the beginning I was going to protect you didn't I?" He questioned her. Maka only nodded her head, giving out a heavy sigh.

"Soul, I know what you said, but I just don't understand why? Why do you want to protect me so bad? Why do you put your life on the lines for someone like me?" She asked him. Staring directly into his eyes wanting a direct answer. Soul gave out a smirk, before grabbing her by the hand and pulling her in for a tight embrace.

"Why? Because Maka, I always risk my life for the people I love." He smirked, stroking her hair. Maka's eyes widened when she heard this.

"You love me?" She whispered.


	9. I Can Handle Our Love

Maybe she didn't hear him correctly that or she was still way to tired from yesterday's chase, he loved her? When did he even start developing feelings for her at all? Maka was all in all confused at the moment, Blackstar was smirking at her and Tsubaki was giving her a smile.

She broke away from Soul and gave him a questioning look. He only cocked a brow wondering why she was looking at him in that way. As far as he is concerned he didn't say anything wrong. Right?

"Soul, do you even realize the stuff your saying right now?" She questioned, eyeing him up and down making sure he was alright.

"Maka of course I understand the stuff I'm saying and I mean every word of it." He told her, a serious look in his eyes.

"Soul, I don't know about this...do you even know what your getting yourself into?" She asked him, returning.

"I knew what I was getting myself into when I first heard about the things your father did to you and I don't regret a damn thing." He scuffed.

Maka only shook her head in disagreement, Soul could tell that she was being very stubborn at the moment. He did love her, even if it meant risking his life for here he would do it. The problem with that is, she doesn't see that at all.

"Soul, do you forget who my father is, and what he works for? And the things he will do to you?" She scuffed back, giving him a serious look.

"Yes I do, but the thing is I don't care." He snorted, rolling his eyes. Maka only gave out a small sigh.

"I just don't understand you sometimes Soul, why do you love me? You don't even realize the mistake your making right now." She sighed.

"What mistake? As far as I'm concerned, there are not mistakes here, Maka I know what I was getting myself into when I first met you." He told her.

"Soul...I still don't know, you might get killed if he finds out were together. The truth is I love you as well." She muttered, looking away.

"So why the fuck care what your father thinks?" He asked her, looking for her attention. She only shook her head.

"I don't know, everyone he's associated with is out there looking for me, and who knows, they may be looking for you guys to." She grumbled.

"Maka, we already know what position were in right now." Tsubaki assured her with a smile.

"Yeah! Besides who cares about the guys he's associated with? The only thing he's going to associate with is my foot in his ass!" He laughed.

"See Maka? Where all here to support you, you have nothing to worry about." Tsubaki smiled, giving her a light pat on the back.

"Thanks Tsubaki, but I still don't know how were going to stop him." She sighed.

"I know someone who might be able to help." Soul smirked, everyone turned their attention towards Soul with confusing glances.

"Who Soul?" Maka asked a little curious.

"Blackstar, you remember are good old buddies, Kidd, Liz and Patty right?" He asked, Blackstar smirked.

"Hell yeah I do, I'll call em up right now." He grinned, running into the next room. Still leaving a very confused Maka and Tsubaki behind, wondering who they were talking about.

"Who's Kidd?" She asked. Soul gave her a little smirk.

"He's a good friend of mine and Blackstar's, I think he might be able to help us out with your situation you got going on here." He nodded.

"I hope your right Soul." She sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"Don't worry Maka, trust me on this one, also if you don't mind, can you trust us being together?" He smirked, Maka rolled her eyes, pulling Soul into a quick embrace. Catching him off guard.

"Yeah...I think I'll manage someway." She smirked.

"That's all I'm asking." He smirked, giving her another peck on the lips.

* * *

Sorry it was short, I'm planning on updating other stuff as well. How did I do? did you like it. I have to admit I rushed.

Review!

-till next time kittens

-Soulkitten


	10. Sneaking Out To Get To His House

Hand in hand they made an attempt to make a run to the next building. Who's idea was it to sneak out right now? Oh yeah, it was her beloved new boyfriend. Soul. Now that their together, he knows the consequences but like he told her before he didn't care because he loved her more than anything and he would do anything to protect her.

They were now running carefully and cautiously towards the one they called Death the Kidd, Soul explained to her that he was probably the one that would be able to help her out with her father. Maka didn't know what to think of it at all. When he told her that, it made her think just about what would happen if he could help her out?

Will her father be sent to prison for years to come? Maybe he might get a death sentence for all she knows. She doesn't want to think bad about him in such ways even though that's kind of hard to admit.

Her, Tsubaki and blackstar also Soul were making another attempt to rush toward the ally way, that had to be real careful considering Giriko and his creeps were still lurking around the ares somewhere, and everyone isn't to excited meeting with him face to face again, well at least not at the moment, she thinks she had enough of Giriko for one night.

"Hurry up you slow pokes, even Tsubaki is keeping up better than you two!" He snickered,as her jumped over a fence. Soul and Maka looked at each other before tolling their eyes.

"Tell me again why you and I couldn't just take the damn bike?" He asked, really annoyed that he left it behind. Maka gave out a sigh, knowing they had crossed this road already.

"Soul, we already went over this!" She told him as he helped her over the fence by giving her a boost."I know but I just can't stand the fact we have to go on foot!" he whined, jumping over the fence after Maka was over. She rolled her eyes.

"This was your idea!" She retorted, placing her hands on her hips as they continued towards Kidd's house.

"Next time don't listen to me alright?" He reminded her, she gave out a smirk as they caught up to Blackstar who had stopped. They looked at him with a confused face as he put a finger over his lips to shush them."What is it Blackstar?" Tsubaki whispered, and she complete shut up when she head a voice, Maka and Soul were quiet as well.

"It's one of your fathers puppets, Maka." He told her, peeking around the corner."That's just fucking great how do you suppose we get past them?" Soul asked in a low toned voice, raising a brow.

"We can't just run past them, they might see us."Tsubaki warned. Maka nodded her head."How many of them are there? Can you see from where you are Blackstar? She whispered, he nodded his head."There's about four of them." He told her.

"And there's four of us." Soul smirked. Maka and Tsubaki looked at each other and sighed."Your not serious are you?" Maka asked, hoping he would say no and think of a better plan.

"Very serious, everyone has their own man, we can't just walk past them, so we will take them down instead." Blackstar smirked. He looked around before noticing a ledge that led to the top of one building that was directly under the two guys. He motioned them towards the top. Maka let out a sigh as she started to climb. She didn't like these guys as much as Soul did. But was jumping off a roof to pounce on a man really necessary?

She asked herself a lot of questions. Once they made it to the top, Blackstar looked down at the four men that was still talking.

"You guys ready?" He asked, ready and pumped for this.

"We really don't have a choice now do we?" Maka sighed, nodding her head anyways knowing there was no way out of it.

"I guess so," Tsubaki replied rather meekly, but was ready anyways.

"Then lets do it already," Soul encouraged as Blackstar positioned himself before jumping off the building.

Maka, tsubaki and Soul all watched as he landed right on the guys neck startling the other three. Talk about a nice landing Maka thought as it was the signal to jump. Tsubaki was next as the one guy tried to pull out a gun and dropped it as soon as she landed on his neck.

"What the fuck!" One man yelled, frantically trying to grab Blackstar so he could throw him off of his shoulders.

"Hold still goddamn it so I can shoot her!" Another guy yelled as Tsubaki helped on for dear life, closing her eyes waiting to be shot.

Maka dropped down and the man dropped his weapon. Tsubaki sent Maka a thank you look and the began trying to pint the men down towards the ground, when soul came down and fell of the one guy which cased the others to fall and get knocked unconscious from the head hitting the pavement.

Soul helped Maka up off the ground, before she gave him a smile as Blackstar helped Tsubaki. They all turned their attention towards the men that were knocked out laying lifeless on the ground.

"I feel really bad for those guys." Soul snickered, as Maka brushed herself off. Blackstar snorted at the comment.

"Fuck that, those bastards deserve it, that's just what the hell they get for being such asses!" He smirked, Soul nodded his head.

"We should get going before more of them come."Tsubaki insisted, they all agreed ans made a break for Kidd's house.

* * *

Knocking frantically on the door, if finally opened revealing a boy around their age, he had golden eyes that looked very serious and black hair with three unique white strips. he gave them a small smile before gesturing them all to come inside, he shut the door behind them as he turned giving them all a confused look. Blackstar and Soul he knew, but who were the other two?

"Hello Soul. Blackstar. What brings you here, and who might those two young ladies be?"He asked, glancing at Maka and Tsubaki.

"Hey Kidd. This is Maka and Tsubaki, Maka needs some help, we wanted to know if you could help us out we kinda have ourselves a little problem." Soul told him. He nodded his head."If you would please follow me into the next room and we can discuss about the the events that are happening at the moment." He smiled as they all made their way into the living room to sit down.

"You have a lovely place here Kidd." Maka smiled. He gave her a friendly smile in return.

"Why thanks you, Maka is it? You wouldn't happened to be Spirit Albarn's daughter would you?" He asked, receiving a frown from Maka.

"Sadly yes, that's what we came to talk to you about, we need your help." She sighed, he nodded his head.

"I might be able to, considering he's no fan favorite of mine." He snickered, keeping his polite posture."So what seems to be the problem?"

"You see, for years my father physically abused me, in many ways, he tells me the police won't do anything. he said he was good friends with them." she sighed."I don't know who else to turn to, I already have Soul, Tsubaki and Blackstar involved, if you don't want to be involved I understand."She told him.

"I am willing to help you, it seems you father is really...uh..well."

"Messed up?" Soul asked.

"Fucked up." Blackstar smirked.

"What Blackstar said, the things he does to you are really horrific indeed and I think I have a plan to put him right where he belongs." He smirked, getting up from his seat.

"There's also one more little problem though Kidd." Soul sighed, he turned towards Soul and gave him a look.

"And what might that be?" He asked raising a brow.

"Giriko's back." He sighed.

"Is that so...this really will be interesting." He smirked, Maka raised brow.

"Um, Kidd if you don't mind by me asking but what business do you have with Giriko?" She asked a little confused. He gave out a small sigh.

"Let's chat about it." He smiled, sitting back down.

* * *

There we are! How did I do?

Review and Let me know kittens, wolfs!

-till next time kittens

-Soulkitten


	11. Are You Ready?

Maka always wondered about Giriko, how he became so sick and twisted, and more importantly why her father would trust such a person. Well the answer was simple, because Giriko had a record, and when she means a record, she means he's had a number of killings in his life time. But she has to admit, she's always wondered how he became the way he is today.

Maybe something bad happened in his lifetime? She didn't really know, all she really knew was that he was a bad person and that was a good enough answer for her. But what really boggled her mind the most was how did he play a part in Soul and Kidd's life.

The room was silent and everyone turns their attention on Kidd and Soul who were looking at each other wondering who was going to start talking first. Maka was about to get some questions answered, she hoped at least. Kidd coughed into his hand before speaking.

"Giriko used to be a good man believe it or not." Kidd started.

He really didn't get that far and already you could see the skeptical look right in Blackstars face. Maka had to agree with Blackstars expression, there was no way in hell Giriko had a good side at all what so ever. Could it? Just looking at him you could tell he had bad written all over, but like they say you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. But, in Maka's option you could if you really wanted to.

"You have to be fucking kidding me, there is no way in hell that dude has a good side!" Blackstar yelled in disbelief.

"Believe it man, I should know he used to work for my old man a while back." Soul snorted, placing his hands behind his back as he closed his eyes.

"What did he do?" Tsubaki questioned, finding the topic interesting.

"He was his body guard for a while, but then got all fucked up and crazy so he killed him." He shrugged.

Maka watched in silent as Soul was explaining more about what happened the night his father got killed and Maka couldn't help to feel a little pained. She couldn't imagine loosing her parents at a young age, well of course not her mother. But her father was obviously a different story. But what she didn't really understand was his emotions.

He didn't seem to mind at all that his father was dead and that kind of worried her a bit. Did he not care that his father was gone from his life forever. She couldn't imagine being in his position if her mother died, she would of been completely heart broken by it. She continued to listen as soul finished up, she had to know what his feelings were towards the whole situation even if it was long ago.

"Soul," She uttered under her breath which caught his attention, he quirked his brow.

"What's up Maka. Something the matter?" He watched as her eyes casting downward."Are you alright?" He asked, now concerned.

"I'm fine, I was just wondering if you were upset?" She muttered, turning away avoiding his gaze.

Soul's eyes narrowed in confusion as he looked for her eyes."What do you mean _if_ I was upset? About what?" He asked her. Maka turned towards him slowly watching him for a second.

"Your, father...I mean..aren't you upset that he's not with you anymore?" He shrugged his shoulders lightly which made Maka wince a bit.

"As fucked up and selfish as it sound's not really, me and the old man never really got along." He told her.

"So in other words, you don't care . . ." She trailed, her eyes casting downwards once again Soul's eyes widened. He could see that it pained her in some way but how? Then it came to him, she was afraid that if didn't care about his fathers death, he wouldn't care about hers.

"Maka, I didn't mean it like that. I would care if something happened to you." He told her, she nodded her head slowly.

"It's alright Soul I understand." She muttered.

"Anyways, to make things a little shorter so we can get a move on, I planned to help Soul get revenge on his fathers death." Kidd implied, breaking the awkwardness down a bit.

"That does make a lot of since now." Tsubaki agreed.

"Yeah a hell of a lot more since than it did before!" Blackstar snickered, rolling his eyes."So Kidd, how's about that plan?" He asked.

"Ah, yes, the plan to put Spirit Albarn in his place." He smirked."I have a couple of idea's but your going to have to bear with me." He stated.

This caught Maka's attention."What do you suppose we do, like I mentioned before he has lots people with him." Maka warned.

"I wouldn't worry about that, with this plan we might be able to avoid him, is everyone in?" He asked, looking at everyone.

"Yeah I'm in it to win it!" Blackstar called.

"If it makes things right again, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try." Tsubaki smiled weakly.

"I'm in, what about you Maka?" Soul asked her. She looked at everyone blankly for a moment.

Was she ready to take down her dad? Was she ready to come face to face and confront to him everything he was doing was wrong and she wasn't going to deal with it anymore? She had to, it was time for her to face her fears and stop him from hurting her,stop him from hurting her new friends and mostly stop the things he did to her. It all had to end.

"I'm in." She said just as simple as that. He gave her a smirk and a small nod.

"Well than, lets get started." Kidd smirked.

* * *

Damn it all, he knew they should of got rid of their bodies after he knocked them all out. Not like they killed them or anything more like just knocked them unconscious. They all watched from the windows. Maka shook her head and let out a sigh.

'Great that's just great now what are we going to do?" Maka asked. Kidd thought about it for a moment.

"We have to just wing it." He told her simply. Blackstar and Soul jumped up in surprise.

"What the fuck do you mean just wing it!" Blackstar yelled, only to be shushed down by Tsubaki.

"You always have a plan!" Soul hissed.

"I do, and were going to wing it, there's about seven of them and five of us, not that I'm that impressed about the numbers." He sighed.

"Now is not the time Kidd..." Soul trailed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Sorry, now as far as this goes, you need to split up in teams, Tsubaki and Blackstar, Soul you are going to be with Maka." He explained. They all nodded their heads in agreement with the teams they were placed in.

"Now that that's settled, lets get going Blackstar, would you do the honors?" Kidd asked, a grin appeared right on Blackstar's face as he cracked his knuckles heading out the front door with Tsubaki trailing right behind them. They carefully made their way over where the men were looking at the unconscious bodies until they heard a faint whistle which caught their attention.

"Hey you stupid bastards!" A voice called out, they pulled their guns out pointing them right at Blackstar and Tsubaki.

"Who the fuck are you two?" One man called, waving his gun around.

"Why should we tell you!" He snickered, acting laid back which worried Tsubaki why they weren't taking action yet.

"Fuck this man, shoot em both!" The other guy next to him called, the man smirked nodding his head.

"Tsubaki are you ready?" Blackstar asked, gazing at her from the corner of his eye.

"Yes I'm ready." She nodded.

"Then lets kick some ass!" He screamed as they dodged the bullets that were fired.

Maka, Kidd and Soul watched as Blackstar and Tsubaki took all of the six guys down. Maka couldn't believe what she was seeing, as many years she has known Tsubaki who knew the girl could throw a punch? Kidd looked at Soul giving him a quick nod. Soul smirked before looking at Maka she raised a brow in confusion.

"Are you ready to go?" He said, giving her a smirk.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She smirked.

"Great then lets get going, Kidd back us up alright?" He smirked grabbing Maka's hand as they ran out to join the fight.

"Don't worry Soul, I have it under control I'll watch your back." He stated bringing out two pistols.

The fight for Maka's freedom has begun.

* * *

Updated! :)

Maka: So when is this coming to an end?

Soulkitten: Not sure, why?

Maka: No reason...just wondering that's all.

Soulkitten: Sure, whatever you say Maka. Anyways will you do the honor?

Maka: I'd be happy to, till-

Soul: Till next time kittens!

Maka and Soulkitten: SOUL!


	12. Caught Yet Again

"Dammit Maka how many guys does your father need!" Soul huffed, taking down another one of Spirits guys. Maka rolled her eyes as she dodged an incoming attack from one of her fathers guys. She honesty would like to know that too. Her father didn't need a whole army just to catch her, but the way that man see's things. He might think he needs a whole military.

"Good question, you can ask him when we find him!" She retorted, as she struggled to hold back a guy who tried to grab her.

"Blackstar she needs help!" Tsubaki cried, kicking a guy in the gut, pointing in Maka's general direction.

"Have no fear, a god like me can handle this!" He bellowed running into the guy who was fighting Maka. The guy collapsed onto the ground as he held his gut in pain and cursed multiple words under his breath. A shot was heard in the distance and Maka, Soul and the others turned their attention towards Kidd who had just shot down the last guy.

"Well it seems that took care of everything." He stated, brushing himself off.

"Now. What's the next stage of the plan?" Maka asked, swiping her bangs to the right side of her head.

"We must find out Spirits location without being seen. Once we have that figured out, the rest is simply up to us." He said, giving everyone a stare.

Maka nodded her head slowly, this was it. The day she could be free from her father forever. She thought as she narrowed her eyes and turned towards Soul. He gave her a blank stare.

"Maka, you alright?" He asked.

"Never better. Let's get a move on before they come back." She said, and with that she was walking in the opposite direction.

Kidd glanced at her, giving Soul a questioning look. He was just as confused as he was, giving off a small shrug before following her lead. Blackstar and Tsubaki right behind them, and seconds later Kidd joined them.

Maka kept walking she didn't know where she was walking to, but she knew she must of been going the right way because Kidd hasn't said anything to her yet. She was eager, desperate to find her father, she wanted to end this. She wanted to stop everything from happening. She wanted to live the rest of her life with Soul, and being happy for once.

For once in her life she's found people who cared about her. Stuck up for her and been by her side through all of the tough situations she had to go through and she was lucky. She wasn't going to give up any of that. Not ever again.

"Maka, hold on a second!" She heard Soul call from a distance. She turned around only to noticed she was speed walking far ahead of everyone else. Soul ran up to her, holding his chest as he panted for air.

"Got Dammit women, you need to slow down." He managed to say,as Kidd and the others started to catch up. Maka's eyes cast downwards as she muttered out an apology. Soul eye brow quirked in confusion.

"Why are you sorry?" He asked, shoving his hands in his pockets. Maka looked up at him and shrugged.

"I just am..." She trailed, as she started walking away again, but this time more slowly so everyone could keep up.

"Maka is something bothering you?" She heard Tsubaki ask in a worried tone.

"I'm fine Tsubaki, just thinking about somethings." She smiled.

"If you say so." She whispered, as their search for Spirit continued.

Making their way down the road more, Maka could see two blurry figures in the distance. She stopped right in her tracks before scrunching her eyes to get a better view of the two men standing there.

"Look what we found." The husk voice called out. Maka's eyes widened at the sound of the voice. It was Giriko, she could tell that Soul, Kidd and Blackstar knew who it was too, because they stepped right in front of her and Tsubaki with their arms held wide. Protecting them from harms way.

"It seems we have found are targets." Another voice said, but Maka wasn't so sure about who the other guy was.

"Well no shit." He smirked, as they both made their way towards the group. Soul and Kidd stared at Giriko with hate filled in their eyes. Giriko only sent them a cocky smirk. They back up a little making sure they were not to get any closer.

"Hand over the girl." He ordered them.

"Do you honestly think I would do something as stupid as that?" Soul smirked, making him feel stupid.

"Shut the fuck up, enough play time give us what Spirit wants!" He called, looking at his partner.

"Sorry, but its simply not up to you." Kidd said, pointing his two guns at Giriko and Justin.

" I suggest you run now why you still have your body's attached!" Blackstar bellowed.

"You think were scared of you?" Giriko snickered.

"No, but if you do not tell us where Spirit is, you might re think that." Kidd warned them.

"Now Giriko?" Justin questioned. He only grinned, Soul raised a brow, but then all of a sudden the whole place went up into smokes. Maka and Tsubakit screamed and that was about the end of that. When the smoke finally cleared, Soul eyes went wide.

"Maka!" He yelled.

"Tsubaki?" Blackstar yelled.

"Soul! Kidd!" Maka yelled from the back of Justin's bike, as he held her down into place.

"Blackstar!" Tsubaki screeched, as Giriko held her down.

"Shit, we gotta do something!" Soul yelled.

"Those Bastards will pay." Blackstar growled under his breath.

"Don't worry, I know where their going, if we get there quick enough we might just make it." Kidd implied. Soul and Blackstar looked at each other, but nodded their head as they ran off.

"Hold on Maka, I'm coming..."

* * *

Updated! :)

Maka: Soul you better hurry!

Soul: Don't worry Maka, I'm coming!

Soulkitten: Till next time kittens, that will be the end of the ODD ONE OUT!


End file.
